A thermally insulating glass panel unit is obtained by reducing the pressure in an inner space between a pair of glass panels that are arranged to face each other and hermetically sealing the inner space while maintaining the reduced pressure there (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
A glass panel unit of this type suitably includes a gas-adsorbing getter to maintain a degree of vacuum in the inner space for a long period of time.